Bloody Fate
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Darah terhisap. Oksigen terhidu. Keduanya saling memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Saling menghidupkan satu sama lain. Penyatuan mengukuhkan. Penantian berakhir./Side Story I [NejiKarin - Undeniable Fate]
1. Bloody Fate

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bloody Fate - Kei Dysis**

 **Inspired by Rose and Bullet (Bloody Love) - Kayoru**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **TRIPLE CRACK! (SH-NK-US)**

 **.**

 **17/12/2015**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Deru napasnya terasa semakin berat. Pusing di kepalanya terasa semakin nyata. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata terus berusaha mengerjakan ujian matematikanya. Hanya tinggal satu soal lagi.

Dan ketika akhirnya lembar jawabannya sudah terisi semua, Hinata segera mengangkat tangan kanannya. " _Sen-sensei_ , saya sudah selesai," ucap Hinata lemah, di sela-sela rasa mual yang mendadak muncul.

Teman-teman kelas Hinata sontak menoleh ke arahnya, merasa agak heran dan kaget mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, mengingat waktu ujian masih tersisa hampir 30 menit lagi.

"Dan bolehkah saya ijin ke klinik sekolah?" lanjut Hinata, mulai merasakan gemetar kecil menjamah tubuh mungilnya.

Keheningan mutlak menyelimuti ruangan kelas. Raut-raut tercengang kini terpampang jelas hampir di seluruh wajah teman-teman Hinata, termasuk sang guru yang menjadi pengawas ujian.

Tidak akan ada makhluk di kelas itu yang tidak menyadari pucat di wajah Hinata. Wajahnya seolah tidak dialiri oleh darah sama sekali. Putih. Benar-benar putih.

"Hinata, kau …." bisik seorang gadis bersurai kuning yang duduk di depan Hinata, kemudian terlonjak berdiri dengan cepat. "Mungkinkah …."

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum lemah pada sahabatnya itu.

" _Sensei_ , tolong ijinkan saya mengantar Hinata ke klinik sekolah!"

"Eh?" Sang guru pengawas terkesiap, akhirnya tersadar dari keterdiamannya. "Y-ya. Tentu saja, Fujimura- _san_."

"Ti-tidak usah, Shion. Aku bisa sendiri." Namun baru saja Hinata ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba dirasakannya bumi seakan bergetar hebat. Beruntung dengan sigap Shion menangkap tangan Hinata, membantu gadis Hyuuga itu melawan gravitasi yang hampir merubuhkannya ke lantai kelas.

"Jangan bodoh. Diam saja," desis Shion khawatir.

"Tapi ujianmu …."

Shion berdecak. "Ck! Aku bisa melanjutkannya nanti kalau aku sudah mengantarmu. Ayo! Kita harus segera menemui Uta- _Sensei_. Dan aku yakin kau pasti hanya sedang mengalami anemia karena bergadang untuk belajar."

Kalimat terakhir itu Shion ucapkan dengan lebih keras.

Suara kasak-kusuk kecil mulai menyebar di sekeliling kelas, membuat sang guru pengawas langsung berusaha menenangkan dan menyuruh siswa-siswa yang lain untuk kembali mengerjakan ujian mereka.

Karena sudah hampir di ambang batas tenaganya, Hinata akhirnya mau menerima bantuan Shion. Dengan tertatih-tatih keduanya berjalan menuju ke luar kelas setelah Hinata mengumpulkan lembar jawaban ujiannya.

Sesampainya di lorong sekolah, tidak hanya rasa mual yang semakin menjadi, Hinata juga mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Bertahanlah, Hinata," bisik Shion sambil tetap membantu Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong. Kecemasan Shion semakin membesar, hingga nyaris berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika seseorang yang dibutuhkan oleh Hinata belum datang juga.

 _Tidak mungkin kan orang itu berada di tempat yang jauh?_

Lalu ketika mereka hendak menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba di ujung tangga atas muncul sosok berambut cokelat. Wajahnya tampak menegang kaku.

"Uta- _kun_!" Shion memekik pelan. Terkejut sekaligus lega melihat sosok itu.

Meski terasa berat, Hinata berusaha mengangkat kepala. Dilihatnya sosok Suzumura Utakata sudah menuruni tangga, lantas ikut membantu Shion menyangga tubuhnya.

"Kurasa ini waktunya," Shion berbisik dengan tatapan mata mengarah ke Utakata. Sinar kekhawatiran masih belum sepenuhnya lenyap dari sepasang netra ungu itu.

Utakata mengernyit. "Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum juga ..."

Pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Utakata itu terputus, ketika tiba-tiba dari kejauhan mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang tengah berlari mendekat. Bersamaan dengan Shion, serta merta ditolehkannya kepala, dan … mendapati sosok itu adalah seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, seseorang itu segera mengambil alih Hinata dari Utakata dan Shion. Tubuh lemah Hinata digendongnya di depan dada dengan kedua lengan. Kakinya kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih diterjang keterkejutan.

"Uta- _kun_ , be-benarkah yang kulihat barusan itu?" Shion akhirnya bertanya dengan gumaman rendah, setelah bibirnya tiba-tiba menjadi tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya masih membulat lebar.

Utakata menghela napas. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Benar-benar orang itu yang tadi membawa Hinata?" Shion berhasil berkedip, lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah Utakata. "Benar-benar … Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sambil mendengus geli, Utakata justru balik bertanya, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena …." Shion mendesah tak percaya. "Oh, astaga! Kasihan sekali Hinata harus mendapatkan Pangeran Kutub itu. Karin juga pasti tidak akan menyangka sama sekali." Namun kemudian Shion tersenyum, kali ini dadanya terasa ringan. "Tapi setidaknya Hinata sekarang sudah aman. Aku akhirnya bisa lega untuk yang satu itu. Oh ya, kira-kira ke mana Uchiha- _Senpai_ membawa Hinata?"

"Mungkin ke atap." Utakata mengangkat bahu. Ketika teringat sesuatu, Utakata kemudian memutar tubuh Shion dan mendorongnya lembut menjauhi tangga. "Dan kau … cepatlah kembali ke kelasmu! Ujian masih berlangsung, Bodoh!"

Shion menolehkan kepala. Bibirnya mencibir kesal. "Kenapa diingatkan, sih? Kau kan tahu sendiri aku benci Matematika."

Mata Utakata kontan melotot garang. "Cepat kembali ke kelas atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan _makananmu_ sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Baiklah. Baiklah," Shion mengalah, lantas senyum manis nan jahil bermain-main di bibirnya. "Tapi … bersiap-siap sajalah, _Sensei_. Karena setelah ujian selesai nanti, aku akan menjadi _sangat lapar_."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 _Siapa?_

Hinata berusaha membuka kelopak mata, ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan yang kini tengah berlari pelan menggendongnya. Namun sayangnya kelopak mata Hinata tidak sepenuhnya mau membuka lebar. Hanya samar-samar dilihatnya pemandangan layaknya kulit manusia.

Dan … kulit itu terasa harum. Aroma yang entah kenapa terasa familier. Aroma harum itu perlahan membuat rasa sesaknya sedikit berkurang. Begitu harumnya hingga Hinata seolah tanpa sadar telah melekatkan bibirnya di kulit itu. Ingin menjamah aroma harum di balik kulit itu ke dalam mulutnya.

 _Haus. Lapar. Siapa?_

"Tidak. Jangan dulu, Hinata. Tidak di sini. Bertahanlah."

 _Suara ini …._

Keterperangahan hebat menghinggapi Hinata di tengah-tengah rasa lemah yang masih mendera tubuhnya. Bibirnya berubah kaku. Tak percaya.

Aroma harum masih menyeruak tajam ke indra penciuman Hinata, namun ketertegunan mengalahkan kebutuhannya untuk menikmati aroma itu lebih jauh. Mencegah Hinata membuka mulut untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya saat itu juga.

Setelah bersusah payah untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan dengan suara langkah berlarinya, Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya bisa mendesah lega. Pintu atap sekolah sudah di depan matanya.

Segera Sasuke membuka pintu itu, berjalan masuk, dan menutupinya dengan tendangan kecil dari satu kakinya. Sejurus kemudian dibawanya Hinata ke satu titik teduh di tempat kini mereka berada. Sasuke duduk bersandar di dinding, memangku Hinata sambil melepas _blazer_ dan dasi sekolahnya.

" _Sen-senpai_ ," Hinata pun berhasil mengeluarkan suara, meski dalam bentuk lirihan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sudah. Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat minum darahku!" desis Sasuke tajam setelah satu kancing bagian atas kemeja putihnya telah ia buka.

Hinata meneguk ludah, lamat-lamat menyaksikan kulit leher Sasuke sekarang terekspos lebih banyak. Aroma harum darah Sasuke semakin hebat menerjang hidung Hinata, membuatnya tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

Dan Hinata segera membuka mulutnya. Tampak dua taringnya telah tumbuh memanjang, kemudian … taring itu perlahan tenggelam menembus kulit leher Sasuke, menciptakan rasa nyeri yang segera diabaikan oleh pemuda itu.

Kedua mutiara Hinata seketika membesar, di detik pertama dirasakannya darah Sasuke mengalir memasuki tenggorokannya. Suatu sensasi hebat nan luar biasa melingkupi Hinata. Membuatnya merasa seakan … terlahir kembali.

Kemudian sensasi itu berubah menggila, seiring semakin banyaknya darah yang direguk oleh Hinata. Kedua tangannya yang mulanya pasif kini meliar, meremas pelan surai hitam milik Sasuke.

Darah Sasuke begitu manis. Begitu harum. Begitu memabukkan Hinata hingga membuatnya kini sulit terlepas dari jerat ketagihan akan cairan merah itu. Rasa ternikmat yang pernah dicecap oleh Hinata sejak terlahir ke dunia 16 tahun yang lalu.

Sementara membiarkan Hinata melepas dahaga pertamanya sebagai Fempire, Sasuke menikmati aroma harum yang begitu kuat menguar di leher Hinata. Aroma yang juga mampu memabukkan Sasuke. Membius pemuda Uchiha itu untuk terus menghidunya.

Bagi Sasuke, aroma tubuh Hyuuga Hinata adalah oksigen terbaik yang pernah ia hirup selama ini. Aroma yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi satu-satunya eksistensi oksigen yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa hidup sebagai Redmate. Satu-satunya oksigen pribadinya.

Dengan lembut sekaligus menuntut, bibir Sasuke pun menjelajahi leher jenjang Hinata, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepemilikannya terhadap gadis Hyuuga itu. Tangannya mendekap Hinata erat, membelai ringan rambut panjang yang menutupi punggung Hinata.

Satu tangan Sasuke lantas melepas dasi Hinata, disusul dengan membuka satu kancing bagian atas seragam Hinata yang masih menutup, tak mampu mencegah dirinya untuk menuntut lebih. Namun sesuatu yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik seragam Hinata kontan membekukan Sasuke. Suatu benda yang sebelumnya tidak Sasuke sadari menggantung di leher Hinata.

Lalu tiba-tiba rasa pening mulai merambah kepala Sasuke, membuatnya tersadar kalau dirinya sudah mulai berada dalam ambang batasnya. Meski enggan, perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepala, dan diliriknya Hinata yang tampak belum mau berhenti meminum darahnya.

Sembari meraih satu tangan Hinata menjauh dari kepalanya, Sasuke bertanya datar, "Hei! Kau berniat menghabiskan darah Redmate-mu sendiri, huh?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Matanya berkedip lambat. Lantas pelan-pelan Hinata menarik gigi taringnya hingga terlepas dari leher Sasuke. "A-aku …." Hinata tergugu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Maaf."

Sasuke menyeringai samar, tak sanggup lagi menahannya untuk terbit. Kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian menangkup sisi kepala Hinata, dengan lembut memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap wajahnya. "Bodoh. Jangan mencegahku melihat wajah Fempire-ku!" tegas Sasuke dengan suara dingin.

Tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan wajah Sasuke dalam jarak dekat untuk pertama kalinya … Hinata hanya bisa terkesima. Tak bisa berkedip. Tak bisa bergerak. Terlalu terpesona dengan raut wajah bak diukir yang kini justru tampak lebih memukau saat pemuda itu telah menjadi Redmate. Dua manik jelaga Sasuke pun memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, seolah ingin menarik gadis itu untuk tenggelam dalam gelapnya bahaya yang ia miliki.

Sembari menikmati ekspresi Hinata, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk memastikan pucat di wajah Hinata telah sepenuhnya lenyap. Hinata-nya sudah baik-baik saja.

Lalu bola mata Sasuke bergulir ke arah bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka. Bibir mungil itu masih diselimuti sisa-sisa darahnya. Bibir mungil yang begitu menggodanya.

Sedetik kemudian bibir Sasuke mendekati bibir Hinata. Dan … ketika bibir mereka berdua bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, sebuah sensasi lain hadir menyelimuti keduanya dalam keterkesimaan. Sebuah sensasi … yang tidak akan ada kata-kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Kesadaran Sasuke-lah yang terlebih dahulu kembali ke permukaan. Senyum Sasuke terukir kecil. Mula-mula dihapusnya cairan merah miliknya yang ada di bibir Hinata, kemudian kecupan-kecupan lembut Sasuke berubah ganas, menuntut balasan dari Hinata yang masih terpana oleh ciumannya itu.

Hinata mengerjap lambat, dan perlahan kelopak matanya melemah oleh sentuhan itu. Seiring gerakan bibirnya yang pelan-pelan membalas tuntutan bibir Sasuke, dirasakannya tangan pemuda itu kembali meraih tangannya, membawanya mengelilingi leher Sasuke.

Menyadari Hinata butuh bernapas, Sasuke lantas membawa bibirnya beralih menyusuri garis rahang gadis itu. Saat mendengar erangan lemah nan merdu yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata, bibir Sasuke seketika melekuk puas. Leher Hinata pun sekali lagi tak luput dari jamahan kecupan laparnya.

Setelah menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan hati-hati Sasuke menarik keluar benda yang menggantung di leher gadis Hyuuga itu. Kemudian diangkatnya kepala. "Satu detik pun, kau tidak boleh melepaskan kalung ini, dan jangan sampai menghilangkannya. Kau mengerti?"

Suara itu mengalun rendah dan berbahaya, penuh kesungguhan dengan perintah yang terasa absolut di telinga Hinata. Suara dengan kata-kata yang juga kembali membuat mata Hinata melebar kaget.

"Ka-kau ..." Hinata terdiam sesaat, merasakan napasnya tercekat. "Maksudmu … kalung ini darimu?"

"Hn." Sasuke memandang puas benda bulat kecil berantai perak yang kini sudah melekat kembali di kulit putih Hinata, lalu lanjut berkata, "Ada darahku di dalam bola kristal ini. Sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi bagi Redmate keturunan Uchiha untuk memberikan kalung seperti ini pada Fempire-nya."

Pengakuan Sasuke itu semakin membuat Hinata tercengang. "Ta-tapi … kau memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku hampir dua bulan yang lalu, dan pada saat itu bahkan kau belum tahu kalau aku adalah Fempire-mu." Hinata mengerut bingung, dengan tangan yang sudah berada di pangkuannya. "Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu?"

Sejenak Sasuke hanya membisu. Lalu diusapnya kerutan di kening Hinata sambil bergumam, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak pertama kali melihatmu saat aku pindah sekolah kemari beberapa bulan lalu, aku … sudah merasa tertarik padamu, Hyuuga Hinata. Lama-kelamaan, aku jadi terkadang berandai-andai, lalu berubah menjadi sangat berharap kau adalah Fempire-ku, hingga membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk mengirimkan kalung ini ke rumahmu saat kau akhirnya berulang tahun yang ke-16."

Lengkung kecil di bibir Sasuke kemudian menyiratkan kepuasan. Kelegaan. "Dan … setelah tadi aku mengikuti aroma kuat Fempire-ku yang tiba-tiba muncul, aku sama sekali tak menyangka aroma itu ternyata milikmu. Harapanku terkabul. Kau … ternyata adalah Fempire-ku. Memang _milikku_."

Di tengah-tengah keterpakuannya, ada satu fakta yang paling menarik perhatian Hinata. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya. "Kau … tertarik padaku?"

"Ya." Jelaga Sasuke memicing tajam. "Dan juga banyak laki-laki lain di sekolah ini, kuberitahu kalau kau tidak sadar. Terlebih sekarang kau sudah menjadi Fempire, tentu akan semakin banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padamu. Tapi … mulai saat ini, aku akan secara terang-terangan mencegah mereka mendekatimu, walaupun hanya sedetik, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar memandangimu."

Pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar Sasuke berbicara seposesif itu. Membuat wajahnya terasa merona hangat, sekaligus menimbulkan lekuk bahagia nan rikuh di bibirnya. "Asal jangan terlalu berlebihan hingga membuat mereka terluka," pinta Hinata kemudian, bersungguh-sungguh.

Dengusan Sasuke terlontar dingin. "Tergantung seberapa keras kepalanya mereka."

Hinata menggeleng geli, lalu diangkatnya satu tangan untuk membelai pipi Sasuke, seolah membutuhkan sentuhan itu di kulit jemarinya. "Terima kasih," ucap Hinata lembut. "Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku lebih dulu, dan juga memberikan kalung ini bahkan sebelum aku berubah menjadi Fempire-mu."

"Mmm," Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat, memilih memejamkan mata dan menikmati kehalusan tangan Hinata. Lalu dirasakannya tangan itu bergerak ke lehernya, ke dekat tempat dua lubang kecil yang masih dilingkupi bercak darah berada.

Suara nyaring bel tanda sekolah berakhir tiba-tiba terdengar, namun Hinata mengabaikannya, masih terfokus oleh rasa mendambanya akan darah sang Redmate yang kembali muncul.

Melihat raut kebimbangan membayangi wajah tertunduk Hinata, membuat seringai Sasuke terulas tipis. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Minum saja lagi."

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasuke sembari mencium Hinata ringan.

Bibir Hinata melekuk gugup, namun juga merasa senang dengan sentuhan kecil itu.

"Tapi lepas dulu _blazer_ -mu," lanjut Sasuke sembari membungkuk, sejenak menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Hinata, "dan kurasa lebih baik posisi dudukmu juga harus kau rubah agar tepat menghadapku."

Seketika Hinata melirik _blazer_ yang ternyata masih ia pakai, menyadari kini hawa dingin bulan Februari memang sudah tidak akan berpengaruh padanya jika benda itu terlepas dari badannya. Sejurus kemudian ditanggalkannya _blazer_ , juga mengubah posisi duduknya di pangkuan Sasuke yang sebelumnya miring menjadi membuat Hinata bisa sepenuhnya berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Bagus." Sasuke melengkungkan seringai samar nan puas, bersamaan dengan lengannya mengelilingi pinggang Fempire-nya itu. "Sekarang … lakukan apa yang kauinginkan."

Embusan napas Hinata terdengar gemetar, kala diamatinya leher Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya. Lantas kepala Hinata sedikit tengadah. Tatapan ragu sekaligus rikuhnya tertuju pada sepasang _onyx_. "Eum. Sebelum aku meminum darahmu, bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu yang lain dulu?"

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ada lipatan samar di keningnya.

Hinata menggigit ringan bibirnya, sebelum kemudian merendahkan kepala seiring kelima jemarinya bergerak menangkup leher belakang Sasuke. "Melakukan … ini?" balas Hinata dengan nada tanya. Bibirnya mengecup lama kulit leher Sasuke di satu titik.

Kontan Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Pertanyaan bodoh," bisik Sasuke, geli dan gemas karena kepolosan Hinata. Diangkatnya kepala Hinata agar bisa memandang lekat wajah gadis bersurai indigo itu. "Hinata, aku adalah Redmate-mu. Bukan hanya darah, tapi tubuh dan keseluruhan diriku adalah milikmu, kau tahu."

Letup kebahagiaan tampak berpendar di mata Hinata. Senyum malu-malunya bertengger manis. Meski sudah mengetahui fakta itu, namun pernyataan langsung Sasuke tersebut membuat Hinata merasa lebih yakin untuk bertindak bagaimana terhadap pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan," timpal Sasuke setelah Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Hinata pun merunduk, melekatkan bibirnya di sisi kiri leher Sasuke. Indra penciuman Hinata menghidu dalam-dalam aroma Sasuke, selaras dengan ciuman dan gigitan lembutnya yang mulai menjelajah, perlahan-lahan mulai mendekati titik yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat taringnya menancap.

Lidah Hinata menjilati tanda itu, hingga tak ada lagi dua lubang kecil menganga di leher Sasuke. Penjelajahan bibir Hinata kemudian berlanjut, kali ini mengurangi kelembutannya.

Sementara itu Sasuke memilih untuk pasif, hanya menikmati buaian Hinata yang tengah mengeksplorasi dirinya. Sedikit didongakkannya kepala, ingin memberikan keleluasaan lebih bagi bibir sang Fempire menyentuh lehernya.

Tak lama kemudian taring Hinata pun sekali lagi tumbuh memanjang, menembus dalam kulit leher Sasuke. Hanya sesaat Sasuke mengernyit perih. Tak tahan lagi, kedua tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak, merasakan tekstur halus surai indigo Hinata, juga kulit lembut di balik kain putih yang melekati punggung Hinata. Kepalanya menunduk, mencecap aroma di leher Hinata dengan bibir dan hidungnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke lantas beralih ke pundak Hinata, dengan hati-hati menyingkap sedikit seragam putih gadis itu, hingga bahu Hinata kini terlihat jelas. Sasuke mengecup dalam-dalam area putih itu. Menggigit ringan. Mencium lagi. Dan bernapas di sana.

Lalu tubuh Sasuke membeku. Kedua matanya waspada menatap pintu atap yang masih tertutup tak jauh di depannya. Suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari menaiki tangga semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Ada yang datang." Sasuke mengangkat kepala, segera membetulkan seragam putih Hinata yang berantakan.

Sang Fempire Hyuuga ikut menegang. Sontak berhenti memfungsikan taringnya untuk menghisap darah.

"Tunggu, Karin! Jangan buka pintunya dulu!"

"Apa sih maksudmu, Shion? Aku harus segera memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Ck! Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Tapi kita jangan sembarangan langsung masuk, seperti kau belum menjadi Fempire saja. Lebih baik kita menunggu di sini. Aku akan mengetuk pintunya."

Bunyi ketukan halus kemudian terdengar beberapa kali, disusul teriakan pelan seorang gadis.

"Hinata! Ini kami. Bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

Setelah hanya bisa terdiam kaku, tubuh Hinata spontan menegak. Sisa darah di bibirnya segera ia hapus dengan lidahnya. "Baiklah! Kalian tunggu saja dulu di sana!" balas Hinata kemudian.

"Ternyata kalian …." Sasuke mendengus kaget. Tak menyangka sama sekali kalau bukan hanya Hinata, tapi kedua sahabat gadisnya itu juga termasuk kaum Fempire.

Hinata terkekeh halus. "Kuberi tahu satu hal lagi : Utakata- _Sensei_ juga seorang Redmate, sama sepertimu, _Senpai_ ," ungkapnya, membuat alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. Usapan jemari kanan Hinata lantas mendarat di pipi pemuda itu. "Maukah kau menunggu? Aku tidak akan lama."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menyahut pendek. Sejenak diciumnya telapak tangan Hinata, sebelum membiarkan gadis tersebut bangkit dari pangkuannya.

Hinata berlari kecil menuju pintu atap. Dibukanya pintu itu sedikit, kemudian menyelinap keluar. Dan didapatinya dua pasang mata menatapnya penuh keterpanaan.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Hinata bertanya bingung. Satu tangannya menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Shion menarik Hinata menjauhi pintu atap, mengajaknya menuruni tangga agar obrolan mereka tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Karin mengikuti di belakang. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi secantik ini," puji Shion dengan bisikan takjub, lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. "Selamat, Hinata! Akhirnya kau menjadi Fempire juga."

Senyuman Hinata melengkung bahagia. Tangannya balas memeluk. "Terima kasih, Shion."

Setelah Shion melepas Hinata, giliran Uzumaki Karin yang mengelilingi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan pelukan hangat. "Selamat. Aku juga turut senang, Hinata. Tapi kau sungguh baik-baik saja, kan?" Karin mengurai lingkaran tangannya dari tubuh Hinata. Dengan cemas diperhatikannya ruam-ruam merah di leher Fempire baru tersebut. "Maksudku … Uchiha itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mendesah bahagia. "Ya."

"Benarkah?" Mata Shion melebar. "Dia tidak bersikap dingin padamu?"

Kepala Hinata menggeleng.

"Sungguh?" Karin langsung kembali bertanya, ingin benar-benar memastikan. "Dia tidak dijuluki Pangeran Kutub di sekolah ini tanpa alasan, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa pendek. Senyumnya berubah menenangkan ketika memandang sahabat sejak kecilnya yang berlainan kelas dengannya itu. Gadis yang juga menjadi calon kakak ipar Hinata tersebut memang terkadang bisa sangat protektif padanya. "Dia sangat baik padaku, Karin," jawab Hinata kemudian. "Sungguh. Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Sepertinya sikap dinginnya itu hanya berlaku untuk gadis-gadis lain, bukan untuk Fempire-nya. Lagipula kalung ini," Hinata menunjukkan benda yang menjuntai di lehernya, "ternyata adalah darinya. Dia sudah menyukaiku bahkan sebelum tahu aku adalah Fempire-nya."

"Apa?" Sinar keterkejutan berkilat di manik ungu pucat milik Shion. "Jadi kalung itu hadiah dari Pangeran Kutub itu? Tapi … bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya mewakili rasa tak percaya Karin.

"Maaf. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menceritakannya secara lengkap sekarang."

"Oke. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Karin mengembuskan napas lega. Sudah benar-benar tenang. Bibirnya pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ya. Syukurlah," desah Shion ikut lega, lantas melirik jejak-jejak yang telah ditinggalkan oleh sang Redmate baru di leher Hinata. Alisnya naik dengan gestur menggoda. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka si Pangeran Kutub bisa sepanas itu padamu. Dan kau, Hyuuga Hinata, kurasa juga tidak menjadi sepolos seperti biasanya kan pada laki-laki itu?"

Karin langsung mendengus geli, sementara Hinata hanya bisa meringis malu.

Lalu Shion teringat oleh benda yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya. Diberikannya benda itu pada Hinata. "Ini tasmu."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih sudah membawakannya padaku, Shion." Hinata mendekap tasnya di dada, ketika dirasakannya mendadak gelombang kegelisahan mulai menyerangnya, membuatnya berjengit kalut, mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Menyadari perubahan sikap itu, Karin dan Shion kontan terkekeh pelan.

"Benar juga. Ini Hari Pertama kalian," Karin berucap dengan senyum tertahan. "Maaf, Hinata. Seharusnya kami tak berlama-lama menahanmu di sini. Uchiha itu juga pasti sudah mulai gila karena berpisah denganmu."

"Sudah! Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke Redmate-mu itu," saran Shion, lalu mendesah kesal. "Aku juga ingin cepat kembali ke Redmate-ku. Karin tadi mengganggu acara makanku, kau tahu? Padahal aku masih lapar. Tasku sampai tertinggal di klinik sekolah saat dia menarikku kemari."

"Siapa suruh kau tidak langsung memberitahuku tentang keadaan Hinata?" Karin mendelik jengkel. "Malah menghilang dan pergi makan saat aku cari ke kelas."

Shion memutar bola matanya. "Iya. Iya. Aku minta maaf. Aku lupa dan kelaparan setelah muak melihat angka-angka itu. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Hanya terdengar dengusan Karin, sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Karin, kau tidak apa kan pulang sendiri?" tanya Hinata pada gadis yang juga tetangganya itu di sela-sela rasa tidak nyaman yang menggelitiknya.

"Astaga! Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kau nikmati saja waktumu sebagai Fempire baru bersama Redmate-mu itu."

Senyum Hinata mengembang. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ujar Hinata, lantas mulai menaiki tangga.

"Hinata. Tunggu."

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat mendengar suara Karin itu. Segera diputarnya tubuh, kembali menghadap dua sahabatnya. "Ya?"

"Jangan lupa menelepon orangtuamu!" Karin mengingatkan. "Dan … Neji pulang malam ini."

Seketika air muka Hinata berubah mendung, baru sadar telah melupakan satu fakta yang sangat penting.

"Kau beruntung karena ayahmu sedang ada di luar negeri. Tapi masih ada satu masalah lagi," jelas Karin.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. Bibirnya bergetar samar, merasa cemas oleh murka sang kakak sepupu. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil ringan.

"Tenanglah." Karin menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan mengurusnya. Kau minta saja Sasuke datang nanti malam ke rumah untuk menemui Neji."

"Tidak usah khawatir, Hinata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Shion turut serta menenangkan.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum lemah pada dua gadis itu. Kemudian Hinata kembali melangkahkan kaki, kali ini berlari kecil menaiki tangga.

Ketika Hinata baru sampai di depan pintu atap, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu membuka cepat, menampakkan sosok Sasuke berbalut aura yang terasa berbahaya. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Kilat dingin membayang jelas di kedua jelaganya.

Sebelum Hinata mengatakan sesuatu, satu tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke. Pintu yang sudah tertutup menjadi tempat punggung Hinata melekat. Tasnya sudah terjatuh, teronggok di dekat kaki.

Dengan sedikit kasar, cengkeraman jemari Sasuke memaksa tangan Hinata berada di kedua sisi kepalanya, juga menempeli pintu. Kepala Sasuke menunduk, menyentuh leher Hinata, salah satu tempat yang paling krusial bagi eksistensinya. Dihirupnya aroma Fempire-nya itu dalam-dalam. "Kenapa lama sekali, huh?" bibir Sasuke kemudian menggeramkan tanya.

Hinata berjengit. Gigitan kecil Sasuke bersarang di kulitnya, terasa seperti hukuman. "Ma-maaf," Hinata berbisik lirih, merasa sangat menyesal. Ketika perlahan Sasuke melepas cengkeraman tangannya, beralih memeluk pinggangnya, lengkungan bibir Hinata muncul. "Maafkan aku. Hmm?" pinta Hinata sambil melingkari lengannya di sekeliling pundak Sasuke. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit, sehingga bisa menumpukan dagunya di bahu pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendesah. Pelukannya mengerat. "Kau sudah membuatku gila."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku," ucap Hinata, memberikan ciuman lembut pada bahu lebar Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang saja?"

"Kau tidak berniat langsung pulang ke rumahmu, kan?" suara tajam Sasuke balik bertanya. "Kau tentu tahu kita tidak boleh berpisah di Hari Pertama kita sebagai Redmate dan Fempire."

"Ya. Aku tahu." Mata Hinata terpejam. Teringat ucapan Karin tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita ke apartemenku," tandas Sasuke.

Kembali Hinata memperlihatkan lavendernya. "Kau dan keluargamu tinggal di apartemen?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku. Aku memang pindah kemari dengan orangtuaku, tapi aku memilih tinggal sendiri di apartemen."

"Begitu. Baiklah. Tapi …," Hinata terdiam sesaat, memilih mengurai pelukannya untuk bisa memandang wajah Sasuke, kemudian membelai lembut pipi Redmate-nya itu. "Nanti malam kita harus datang ke rumahku. Ada yang harus kautemui, sebelum benar-benar bisa _memilikiku_."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hyuuga Neji melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya mengeras berang. Kepalan tangannya terbentuk kuat. "Kenapa harus bocah kurang ajar seperti itu yang menjadi Redmate Hinata?" tuntutnya geram, teringat kembali akan wajah dingin Uchiha Sasuke yang ditemuinya di ruang tamu tadi, tepat ketika baru saja ia pulang dari menengok orangtuanya di luar kota.

Karin mendengus seraya menutup pintu kamar Neji. "Sudahlah. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk yang satu itu," timpalnya beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang tertuju ke ranjang. "Lagipula dia bersikap baik pada Hinata."

Tubuh Neji berputar cepat, menghadap Karin yang sudah duduk sambil menyilangkan tungkai kakinya. Bulan di kedua matanya menyala kesal. "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan langsung bisa menerimanya begitu saja."

"Terserah kau." Karin mengangkat bahu. "Yang terpenting malam ini kau harus membiarkan Hinata tinggal di apartemen Sasuke."

"Apa?" Mata Neji membesar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarahanmu membuatmu menjadi pelupa." Dengusan Karin terlontar lagi. "Mereka adalah pasangan Fempire dan Redmate yang baru, kau ingat? Tentu saja ada satu hal paling penting yang harus mereka berdua lakukan untuk melengkapi proses transformasi mereka."

Sejenak Neji hanya terpaku, lalu kembali menggeram, "Sial! Apa mereka harus melakukannya sekarang juga? Hinata masih 16 tahun!"

Karin mengembuskan napas tak sabar, namun tetap berusaha mencoba untuk mengembalikan akal sehat kekasihnya itu. "Untuk ukuran manusia biasa, umur 16 tahun memang masih muda, tapi Hinata sudah menjadi Fempire, Neji. Dia sudah dianggap dewasa oleh kaum kita. Cih! Kau sendiri melakukannya denganku saat aku berumur 16 tahun."

Neji berdecak. "Itu kasus yang berbeda. Kau adalah Fempire-ku. _Milikku!_ Sedangkan Hinata adalah adikku."

"Ya. Adik sepupumu satu-satunya yang masih hidup," tambah Karin dengan suara rendah. "Dan jika Hinata tidak melakukannya, kau juga akan merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang adik." Karin mengernyit sedih, berusaha mengenyahkan kenangan yang menyakitinya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin lagi merasakannya."

Masih dalam keterdiaman yang mutlak menegangkan tubuhnya, pandangan Neji terlihat kosong. Begitu hampa. Hanya memori di kepalanya yang memutar kembali masa-masa ketika sosok mungil Hyuuga Hanabi masih hidup. Masih ada dalam kehidupan keluarganya, sebelum kecelakaan merenggut nyawa sosok lincah itu saat berumur delapan tahun. Hanabi bahkan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tumbuh dewasa, dan menjadi seorang Fempire seperti ibu kesayangannya.

Lunglai, Neji melangkah ke ranjangnya, lantas duduk di samping Karin. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua siku bertumpu di atas lutut, membiarkan kesepuluh jemarinya meremas kasar rambut cokelat gelapnya. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan diri sejak Hinata berulang tahun yang ke-16, tapi … ketika waktunya sudah benar-benar datang, tetap saja rasanya …. Sial!"

Karin menolehkan kepala untuk memandang Neji. Ia tahu betul seberapa besar rasa sayangnya pemuda yang hampir berumur 20 tahun itu pada dua saudara sepupunya, terlebih pada Hinata sejak kematian Hanabi, hingga membuat Neji nyaris menjadi overprotektif melebihi seorang Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata sendiri.

Tak tahan lagi, Karin pun meraih satu tangan Neji dan menggenggamnya. "Hei! Hei! Tidak usah terlalu khawatir begitu. _Hinata kita_ akan baik-baik saja. Meski terlihat dingin, aku percaya Uchiha itu akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik dan benar. Dia tidak akan menyakiti perempuan yang sudah ia cintai, bahkan sebelum ia tahu sendiri kalau perempuan itu adalah Fempire-nya."

Neji sejenak terpaku, lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah Karin. Sorot matanya menajam. "Benar Uchiha itu mencintai Hinata lebih dulu?"

Bola mata Karin bergulir jengkel. "Benar. Kau tidak percaya padaku? Hinata sendiri yang menceritakannya tadi siang. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti untuk terlalu mencemaskan Hinata, huh? Dia berhak bahagia tanpa terlalu kau kekang lagi. Dia sudah berada di tangan yang tepat. Paman Hiashi sendiri sudah bisa menerima. Bibi Hikaru justru merasa sangat senang Hinata akhirnya bertemu dengan Redmate-nya. Hanya kau sendiri yang sekarang masih menjadi masalah."

Beberapa saat Neji masih berpikir, sebelum kemudian mendesah kasar. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengijinkan Hinata menginap, tapi hanya malam ini. Sebelum lulus SMA, Hinata tidak akan kuijinkan sering-sering menginap di tempat bocah sialan itu. Paman juga pasti setuju padaku mengenai hal ini."

"Terserahlah," Karin hanya bergumam malas menanggapinya. Lantas dilepasnya genggaman tangannya dari Neji dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Neji langsung bertanya sengit.

"Ke bawah. Memberitahu mereka. Ke mana lagi?" Karin membalas sama sengitnya.

Lalu di detik berikutnya tubuh Karin sudah tertarik jatuh di atas ranjang. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh jemari Neji di kedua sisi kepalanya. Keterkejutan sekejap terpancar di wajah Karin, namun kemudian berubah menjadi kejengkelan.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku," bisik Neji sinis, dengan mata memandang nyalang gadis berkacamata yang kini berada di bawahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kita hanya berpisah sehari!" Karin menyahut garang. Sial!

Neji menaikkan alis. "Begitu?"

Dan kepala Neji pun merendah, menghampiri sisi kanan leher Karin, kemudian menekan ganas bibirnya di kulit gadis itu. Aroma Karin dihidunya kuat-kuat. Oksigen pribadinya yang sejak kemarin hanya bisa ia hirup dari jarak jauh. Napasnya ikut berembus panas, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif Fempire-nya.

"Sialan kau!" Karin hanya bisa mengumpat, lirih. Sudah tak sanggup lagi mencegah dirinya melarikan jemarinya di surai panjang Neji. Salah satu hal yang sangat ingin Karin lakukan sedari tadi sejak akhirnya bisa melihat Redmate-nya lagi.

Seringai Neji terukir mengejek. "Cih! Kau pembohong yang buruk, Karin." Dijauhkannya kemudian kedua tangan Karin dari kepalanya, kembali menekannya di sisi kepala Fempire berambut merah menyala itu. "Kau menginap malam ini di sini," tandas Neji tanpa meminta persetujuan. Tubuhnya menegak. Cengkeraman tangannya sudah ia lepaskan.

Napas Karin sejenak memburu. Mata rubinya menyipit kesal. Lalu ia bangun sambil mendengus. "Kau beruntung ayahku tidak seprotektif Paman Hiashi, walaupun aku anak tunggal."

"Mmm. Mmm," Neji hanya bergumam datar, lantas beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu. Masih dengan raut kesal, Karin menyusul Redmate Hyuuga itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, mereka mendapati Sasuke dan Hinata masih duduk berdekatan di atas sofa. Kedatangan keduanya membuat bibir Sasuke yang sebelumnya menyentuh leher di bawah telinga Hinata perlahan menjauh, namun satu lengannya tetap melingkari pinggang gadis bermata lavendernya. Enggan terurai. Senyum gugup nan bahagia Hinata menghilang. Raut wajahnya berubah harap-harap cemas kala memandang Neji dan Karin.

Beberapa saat, tatapan setajam silet milik Neji mengarah sepenuhnya ke arah Sasuke, kemudian sedikit melunak ketika menarik perhatiannya pada wajah sang adik. "Kau boleh bersamanya malam ini."

"Benarkah?" Lengkungan di bibir Hinata terkembang lebar. Beranjak dari duduknya, Hinata pun melangkah mendekat untuk memeluk kakak sepupunya itu. "Terima kasih, Neji- _nii._ "

"Hmm," Neji hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat. Tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata. "Berhati-hatilah."

Hinata melepas pelukannya. "Tenanglah, Neji- _nii_. Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan."

"Tunggu dulu." Kening Neji berkerut, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah kalian besok masih ada ujian?"

Karin memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja mereka akan mengikuti ujian susulan. Sebelum besok siang, tidak mungkin mereka berada di kelas dan gedung yang berbeda."

Dan Neji hanya bisa mendecakkan murka mendengarnya.

Melihat wajah Hinata mulai muram karena ekspresi kakak sepupu kesayangannya, Karin berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sudahlah. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang," Karin berucap menenangkan, sebelum kemudian berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Aku akan mengurus kemarahan Neji. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Karin," balas Hinata, lantas menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berdiri menunggunya. "Kami pergi dulu."

"Uchiha," panggil Neji tajam ketika pasangan Fempire dan Redmate baru itu sudah di depan pintu rumah. Matanya segarang suaranya ketika berbicara, "Jaga adikku baik-baik! Jika kau berani menyakiti Hinata … kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Sasuke menoleh. Kedua kolam jelaganya semakin membeku dingin. "Tanpa perlu kau mengatakannya pun, aku akan menjaga Hinata seperti seharusnya. Aku tidak akan menyakiti gadis yang kucintai, bukan hanya karena dia Fempire-ku. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku, tidak peduli kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Neji tertegun dengan wajah kaku. Keterpanaan menggemingkan Hinata. Hanya Karin yang melukiskan senyum miring karena perkataan itu.

"Kami pergi," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Digiringnya Hinata yang masih mematung keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Pintu tertutup. Neji menyeringai kesal. "Brengsek!"

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas?" Karin bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Cih! Baiklah. Aku mulai percaya, tapi belum sepenuhnya," Neji menyahut masam sembari menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, bersandar dengan kepala tengadah. Lengannya menjalari punggung sofa. "Tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa benar-benar tenang. Ini terlalu mendadak, kau tahu."

Karin tak langsung membalas. Matanya tak berkedip memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Pusat atensi Karin tertuju pada leher jenjang Neji yang kini semakin terekspos jelas karena pose itu. Karin menjilat bibirnya. "Kau butuh pengalih perhatian, kalau begitu."

"Apa?" Kepala Neji menegak, lalu mendapati Karin sudah melangkah mendekatinya.

Dengan gerakan luwes, Karin mendudukan dirinya di atas pangkuan Neji, menghadap tepat ke arah pemuda itu. "Dan aku tahu seseorang yang terbaik untuk melakukannya," lanjut Karin, dengan kesepuluh jemari yang mulai meremas liar rambut Redmate miliknya itu.

Lengan Neji mengeliling posesif di pinggang Karin, sementara bibirnya membentuk senyum menantang. "Tunjukkan padaku."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Masih dalam kesenyapan, Sasuke memasuki apartemennya, diikuti oleh Hinata yang satu tangannya masih ia genggam. Sejak keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga tadi, tak satu pun di antara keduanya yang berbicara. Bibir Sasuke terkatup kaku. Bibir Hinata tertarik muram.

Tak tahan lagi, Hinata menghentikan gerak kakinya ketika mencapai ruang tengah apartemen, membuat Sasuke tersentak hingga ikut berhenti berjalan. "Kenapa hanya diam saja?" tanya Hinata, memecahkan gelembung keheningan yang memerangkap mereka.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, sejurus kemudian dikejutkan oleh selaput bening yang membayang di kedua mutiara Hinata. "Tidak. Jangan," Sasuke berdesis ngeri, terlonjak mendekati Hinata dan menangkup pipi gadis itu. "Maaf. Jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf."

"Kau membuatku takut," bisik Hinata parau, sesak oleh kesunyian dingin dari Sasuke yang pertama kalinya ia rasakan. "Tolong jangan pernah mendiamiku lagi seperti tadi."

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke menciumi kedua mata Hinata. Berkali-kali. "Aku tidak bermaksud mendiamimu, Hinata. Aku … hanya merasa kesal."

 _Pada Hyuuga Neji. Pada diriku sendiri! Ke mana pengendalian diri sialanmu itu, Bodoh?_

Hinata menunduk, menggigit kecil bibir atasnya. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Neji- _nii_ di rumah tadi. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau dia sangat protektif padaku?"

Gelengan kepala Sasuke bergerak tegas. "Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kalau aku jadi Neji, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada adik perempuanku. Aku hanya …." Sasuke mendesah, kasar dan berat. Kemudian lekat ditatapnya sepasang manik ungu pucat di wajah Hinata. Suaranya berubah datar. Menegang. "Kau … menerima aku yang seperti ini? Menerima Redmate-mu yang ternyata adalah aku? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang … seperti ini?"

Alis Hinata bertaut bingung, sekaligus heran. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Hinata menggenggam satu tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya. "Seperti ini apa maksudmu, _Senpai_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau … percaya padaku?" Sasuke menelan ludah. Sial! Entah menghilang ke mana rasa percaya dirinya saat ini. "Kau percaya pada perkataanku pada kakakmu di rumahmu tadi?"

Sejenak Hinata hanya diam terpaku. Perlahan senyumnya terulas gugup nan manis. "Pertanyaan bodoh." Hinata berjingkat, menyentuh malu-malu bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya dalam ciuman singkat. "Aku percaya, tentu saja. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Percayalah, aku justru merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan Redmate sepertimu, _Senpai_. Sungguh."

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mengembuskan napas, yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Netra sehitam malam di matanya kini memandang intens pada seraut wajah lembut Hinata yang meronakan kebahagiaan. Pada bola mata pucat yang seolah bisa mengalahkan indahnya cahaya bulan. Juga pada lekuk bibir yang memancarkan pesona senyum semanis anggur yang begitu memabukkan.

Sejak mendapati fakta bahwa harapannya ternyata terkabul, Sasuke langsung menyadari kalau … Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi kelemahannya. Fempire mungil miliknya ini akan menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Kelemahan luar biasanya. Melebihi kelemahan biasa yang dirasakan oleh seorang Redmate terhadap Fempire-nya sendiri.

Mengikuti dorongan dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa menghentak kuat, Sasuke lantas melarikan jemarinya hingga menangkup bagian belakang kepala Hinata, mendongakkan gadis itu ke arahnya. Punggung Sasuke membungkuk, membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir manis Hinata yang seolah telah siap.

Keduanya pun bergerak dalam, juga halus. Saling mengetuk-ngetuk dinding bibir dengan belaian menggoda hingga terbuka, hingga bisa saling menyentuhkan kelembutan yang ada di baliknya.

Namun pagutan sehalus kapas itu tidak bertahan lama. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berubah memanas. Nyalang. Tak terkendali.

Satu tangan Sasuke beralih mendekap erat pinggang Hinata, menariknya semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya. Sementara sepasang tangan Hinata sudah bermain-main di rambut gelap Sasuke, meremasnya kasar dan pelan secara bergantian.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, Sasuke semakin merendahkan tubuhnya, mencengkeram belakang lutut Hinata untuk mengangkat gadis itu hingga membuat kedua tungkai kaki Hinata membelit di pinggangnya. Sembari tetap menyerang bibir Hinata dengan ciuman laparnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamarnya.

Akan tetapi saat memutar kenop pintu, ternyata pintu kamarnya tersebut masih terkunci. Umpatan pelan seketika tercipta dari bibir Sasuke yang masih melekati bibir Hinata, membuat sang Fempire Hyuuga terkikik geli. Hanya sekejap, karena bibir Hinata ditenggelamkan lagi oleh kecupan liar Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu kembali melayang.

Sementara itu Sasuke segera merogoh kunci kamar di dalam kantong celana panjangnya. Setelah menemukan benda itu, Sasuke memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya hingga pintu kamarnya akhirnya bisa terbuka.

Sasuke berjalan masuk, menutup kembali pintu dengan menendangnya pelan. Dibawanya Hinata mendekati tempat tidurnya yang luas, lantas perlahan merebahkan gadis bersurai panjang itu di atas ranjang. Hanya ada cahaya remang dari dua lampu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur, yang tampak berpendar manis menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Tidak ingin menindih Hinata, Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada sikunya. Sedangkan tangan Hinata kini melingkar di leher Sasuke, hanya sesekali melilitkan jemarinya pada helai _raven_ milik Redmate-nya itu.

Sejurus kemudian, masih dengan gerakan liar, bibir keduanya saling melepaskan diri, sama-sama beralih untuk saling menjelajahi leher. Geligi saling memberikan jejak-jejak merah. Indra penciuman saling menghirup rakus aroma pasangan masing-masing.

Hinata mengernyit, berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak lebih dulu mengeluarkan taringnya dan menghisap darah Sasuke. Tidak. Belum saatnya.

Diterjang oleh kebutuhan mendesak yang membuat kepalanya mulai terasa pening, Sasuke kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Sesaat keduanya hanya saling menatap intens dalam keterdiaman. Dalam keheningan yang terasa menyesakkan rasa damba.

Lalu … dalam hitungan detik yang sama, tangan mereka kembali meliar. Kali ini pakaian yang membalut tubuh pasangan masing-masing yang menjadi target. Saling melepas. Membuka. Merobek . Melempar. Hingga akhirnya tubuh keduanya telah polos, tanpa dilekati oleh sehelai benang pun.

Lagi, mereka diselimuti oleh kesenyapan. Saling memandang dalam ketertegunan oleh pesona absolut dari sosok di depan mereka. Ada sejuta kesima yang membayang nyata di mata dan wajah mereka.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berada di bawahnya tanpa kedip. Bibirnya lantas melekuk samar, senang kini bisa melihat hanya kalung yang ia berikan pada Hinata yang menghiasi tubuh polos gadis itu. "Kenapa kau mau memakainya?" tanya Sasuke dengan gumaman rendah, selagi tangannya mengusap-usap pelan bola kristal merah dari kalung Hinata. "Padahal hadiah ini aku kirim tanpa nama."

Sontak Hinata mendesahkan tawa. Terdengar merdu dan riang. "Akhirnya kau menanyakannya juga," ujar Hinata lirih. Senyumnya kini terkulum rikuh. Matanya berbinar-binar malu.

Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam. Jemarinya berhenti mengusap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertama kali membuka kotak hadiah darimu," jelas Hinata dengan napas gugup, "dan melihat kalung ini, entah kenapa … aku langsung merasa jatuh cinta padanya. Dan, entah kenapa juga, aku merasakan aroma yang tidak asing dari bola kristal ini, dari isi yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi aku tidak langsung berpikir kalau isi di dalamnya adalah darah saat itu. Aroma yang juga membuatku merasa tenang, nyaman, damai. Karena itu aku langsung memakainya, dan diam-diam setiap hari bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pemberi kalung ini. Lama-kelamaan aku jadi ingin bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan akhirnya justru berandai-andai, berharap, sangat berharap … kalau dia adalah Redmate-ku sendiri."

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat satu tangannya yang bergetar samar, membelai lembut pipi Sasuke. "Dan …," tambah Hinata. Suaranya tercekat oleh rasa haru. "… sama sepertimu, harapanku juga ternyata dikabulkan." Setetes cairan bening telah terbit di ujung matanya.

Sasuke terpaku. Membeku. Tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa bernapas. Kepalanya terasa kosong.

Hati-hati wajah Hinata mendekati wajah Sasuke, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke, memberikan ciuman paling lembut yang bisa ia berikan pada sang Redmate. Lalu sedikit dijauhkannya wajah untuk bisa memandang lekat mata _onyx_ Sasuke, untuk bisa menyunggingkan senyum bahagia di bibirnya ketika berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Satu kalimat itu berhasil menarik kesadaran Sasuke, membuatnya berkedip dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Katakan lagi!" tuntut Sasuke kemudian dengan nada tajam. Matanya menyalakan permohonan mutlak.

"Aku mencintaimu," Hinata kembali berucap. Bibirnya melengkung penuh keharuan.

"Lagi!" Sasuke menyurukkan wajah ke leher Hinata, memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," dekapan Hinata di leher Sasuke melembut. Kecupan hangatnya menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda itu, "Sasuke-ku. Redmate-ku. Milikku."

Kepala Sasuke terangkat pelan, dan mendapati masih adanya kehadiran senyum Hinata. Juga air mata yang kini mengaliri pipinya.

"Bodoh," Sasuke berbisik rendah, segera menyeka cairan bening itu, lalu memberi kecupan seringan sayap kupu-kupu di kedua kelopak mata Hinata. Disingkapnya poni depan Hinata, berlama-lama menyentuhkan bibirnya di kening gadis itu, sembari dengan lembut menggumamkan kata, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Lalu bibir Sasuke bergerak halus ke hidung Hinata, ke dua belah pipinya, kemudian mendaratkan sapuan lembut ke bibir mungil yang menggetarkan senyum. "Hinata-ku," ucap Sasuke dengan suara seolah memuja.

"Fempire-ku." Satu sentuhan lembut lainnya di leher Hinata.

"Milikku." Juga di jemari-jemari Hinata yang membelai pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Satu kalimat lagi ketika kembali mencium lembut bibir Hinata. Sangat-sangat lembut.

Dan kelembutan itu berlanjut. Gerakan keduanya berubah lebih tenang. Tak lagi liar saat saling menyentuh. Saat saling menjelajah. Saat saling membelai di titik-titik lain tubuh pasangan mereka. Hanya usapan halus. Hanya kecupan manis. Beriringan dengan desahan hasrat yang melantun merdu.

Keduanya kini menginginkan kelembutan untuk yang pertama. Menginginkan perasaan mendamba itu mengalir tenang. Mengalun damai. Penuh kasih hingga menggetarkan relung jiwa yang paling dalam.

Saat dirasakannya batas itu hadir, Sasuke pun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, mengusap pipi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya. "Jangan menahannya lagi," pinta Sasuke, ingin Hinata melepaskan dahaganya, yang disambut oleh gadis itu dengan senyuman lega.

Darah terhisap. Oksigen terhidu. Keduanya saling memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Saling menghidupkan satu sama lain.

Dan perlahan-lahan penyatuan pertama itu tiba. Kedua tubuh saling terhubung layaknya keping _puzzle_ utuh. Kedua jiwa saling menemukan rumah.

Penyatuan itu mengukuhkan takdir kebersamaan mereka, melengkapi kehidupan baru mereka sebagai pasangan Fempire dan Redmate.

Di detik itu pula … penantian mereka berakhir. Penantian bertahun-tahun dari dua belah jiwa tersesat yang akhirnya bersatu lagi. Bertemu lagi. Juga penantian berhari-hari akan harapan cinta yang akhirnya terwujud nyata. Terkabul oleh keinginan semesta.

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Fempire (Female Vampire) : Pasangan Redmate. Sumber utama kehidupan adalah darah Redmate miliknya, seperti makanan/minuman.**

 **Redmate : Pasangan Fempire. Sumber utama kehidupan adalah aroma Fempire miliknya, seperti oksigen.**

 **.:.**

 **Ehem. Karena ini fanfic rate-M yang pertama kalinya aku buat, jadi maaf kalau … ya 'begini'. Niatnya cuman mau nyerempet-nyerempet (?) aja lho, tapi malah kebawa suasana jadinya keterusan. *plaak***

 **Berawal dari ngeliat skinship berdarah-darahnya (?) Ren-Mitsuki pas baca ulang manga RnB-nya Kayoru Sensei, akhirnya dapet ide bikin vampfic buat SasuHina dan idenya berkembang jadi kaya fanfic ini. Selain berarti takdir, sebenernya kata Fate juga merujuk pada singkatan dari Fempire dan Redmate. Dan ada NejiKarin (akhirnya!), juga UtaShion (lagi!). Moga gak keberatan dengan kehadiran dua crack pair kesayanganku ini. Sebenernya ada ide bikin side-story buat mereka, tentang masa transformasi mereka juga (yang nggak sepanjang fanfic ini), tapi belum tahu juga bakalan jadi dibikin apa nggak. Kekeke~**

 **Ini juga vampfic pertamaku, jadi maklum kalau misalnya 'aneh' atau banyak yang bolong-bolong (?) gak terjelaskan. Buat yang masih bingung, dipersilakan untuk bertanya, bakalan aku jawab sebisa mungkin. ^_^**

 **Terus ada juga yang pengen aku tanyain buat para pembaca yang kemungkinan tahu : ng, kalau sebutan untuk Fempire dan Redmate itu harus di-italic juga ya? ._. Aku tiba-tiba ragu, jadi aku biarin normal aja dulu.**

 **Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


	2. Side Story I (NK - Undeniable Fate)

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Undeniable Fate - Kei Dysis**

 **Inspired by Rose and Bullet (Bloody Love) - Kayoru**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **[NejiKarin - Side Story I]**

 **.**

 **09/05/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Ada kilau keterkejutan yang lamat-lamat berkilat di mata Uzumaki Karin, ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai panjang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dibalasnya pandangan tajam pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Karin berjalan menjauhi pintu rumah bersamaan dengan langkah seorang pemuda lain.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Karin," ucap laki-laki berambut pendek itu setelah berdeham kaku, tenggorokannya berubah kering akibat aura tidak menyenangkan yang mendadak muncul di sekitarnya. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah Senin nanti."

Karin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sejenak, Hyuuga Neji melayangkan pandangan tajamnya ke pemuda yang telah melangkah pergi itu. Lalu kembali fokus matanya jatuh pada sosok Karin. "Siapa?" tanya Neji tanpa intonasi setelah melangkah melewati gerbang rumah gadis berkacamata itu.

"Teman sekelasku," Karin menjawab singkat, sementara ia mulai berjalan memasuki rumah, diikuti oleh Neji di belakangnya.

Lipatan kecil muncul di kening Neji, saat akhirnya menyadari garasi di samping rumah Karin ternyata kosong. "Di mana Paman dan Bibi?"

"Sedang ke luar kota." Karin mengedikkan bahu sekilas. "Ada undangan yang harus mereka hadiri."

 _Dan tadi kau hanya berdua dengan laki-laki sialan itu di sini._

Neji tidak bisa mencegah pikiran itu muncul di benaknya. Ini pertama kalinya Neji melihat ada pemuda lain yang datang ke rumah Karin. Tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, Neji kemudian mendapati di atas meja tampak berserakan beberapa buku dan laptop, juga ada nampan yang berisi dua gelas kosong dan beberapa kue kering di piring kaca.

"Itu oleh-oleh untukku?" Karin bertanya datar sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah sebuah _paper bag_ besar yang dijinjing oleh Neji.

Neji mendengus. "Dan juga untuk orangtuamu."

"Yeah, yeah. Terima kasih," gumam Karin malas-malasan. Diterimanya _paper bag_ itu, lalu membawanya ke dapur.

Dengan kening berkerut samar, Neji menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kapan orangtuamu pulang?" Neji akhirnya bertanya saat Karin kembali ke ruang tamu, dengan membawa segelas minuman untuknya. "Ada salam dari orangtuaku untukmu dan mereka."

"Mereka bilang besok pagi, tapi karena besok hari Minggu, jadi aku lebih yakin besok siang atau sore mereka baru akan pulang." Karin menggeleng-geleng heran. Tangannya mulai sibuk membereskan meja.

Neji menahan seringai, paham benar maksud perkataan Karin itu. "Hinata akan menginap di sini kalau begitu."

"Mmm. Juga Shion. Dia tadi sudah menculik Hinata dari rumahku untuk mengajaknya pergi membeli makanan dan kaset film."

Neji menyesap minumannya, sebelum kemudian bibirnya kembali bersuara, "Dan kenapa kau tidak ikut? Kau biasanya tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Hinata."

"Kau tidak melihat ini?" Karin balik bertanya dengan nada sinis. Satu tangannya bertolak di pinggang, sedangkan tangan yang lain menunjukkan laptop dan buku-bukunya yang kini sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Ah, sejak kapan kau lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada Hinata?" Neji mengangkat alis. Mata bulannya bersinar dingin. "Jadi laki-laki itu lebih penting. Begitu, hmm? Kau jadi tidak terlihat seperti Uzumaki Karin yang kukenal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, yang suka mengajakku saling berebut perhatian Hinata. Kau sudah tidak mengganggap Hinata sebagai adikmu lagi?"

"Oh, astaga! Hinata pergi dengan Shion, bukan dengan orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Dan ada tugas kelompok sialan yang harus segera kuselesaikan dengan temanku itu, supaya aku tidak perlu memikirkannya dan mengganggu hari liburku," tak bisa menahan diri, Karin pun memuntahkan emosinya dalam bentuk teriakan kesal. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, huh?"

Tertegun, Neji sejenak hanya bisa membisu kaku. Rahangnya mengatup kuat. "Aku hanya bertanya," desisnya seraya bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pulang. Masih ada tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan."

Nyala api di sepasang mata rubi Karin mengikuti sosok Neji yang mulai bergerak menuju pintu rumah, melangkah pulang dengan memunggungi Karin, tanpa menunggu sahutan dari perempuan itu. Setelah berhasil menarik napas panjang, Karin lantas mendudukkan diri di atas sofa.

Ponsel Karin tiba-tiba bergetar, beriringan dengan lantunan nada dering yang memekik pelan. Diraihnya benda itu, lalu menerima panggilan yang masuk. "Halo, Hinata. Di mana kalian sekarang? Kenapa belum pulang juga?"

" _Maaf_. _Aku dan Shion sekarang sedang mampir di toko buku, dekat tempat kami membeli kaset film. Jadi, yeah, kau mengerti kan, Karin? Kemungkinan kami akan pulang lebih lama. Dan bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Sudah selesai?_ "

Karin mendesah pendek. "Sudah. Jangan saja kalian terlalu lama di sana, dan tetaplah berhati-hati, Hinata."

" _Beberapa bulan lagi aku berumur 16 tahun, Karin. Jadi tidak usah terlalu khawatir."_

Senyum Karin tertahan di bibir, bisa membayangkan kini Hinata tengah merengut. "Baiklah, baiklah. Oh ya, kau tahu kalau Neji sudah kembali?"

" _Apa? Bukannya dia baru pulang besok?_ "

"Dia baru saja mampir ke rumahku. Dan—" Karin kontan membisu, ketika dirasakannya pusing tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Mendadak bernapas pun menjadi sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan. Mulai terengah-engah, Karin merebahkan kepalanya di punggung sofa sambil mengumpat lirih, "Sial!"

" _Karin, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?_ "

Mata Karin terpejam rapat. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Karin, di antara deru napasnya yang semakin melemah. "Hanya saja …. Kurasa …. Kurasa—"

Karin tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Suara pintu terbuka menarik perhatian Karin, membuat sepasang mata merah delimanya sontak kembali menatap dunia. Punggungnya menegak waspada.

Dan … gelombang keterkejutan menerjang total keseluruhan diri Karin. Tubuh membeku nyalang. Lidah mengelu tegang.

Neji berdiri di hadapan Karin. Menatap gadis itu dengan sorot intens sekaligus tajam dari ambang pintu.

" _Halo, Karin. Ada apa sebenarnya? Hei! Jawab aku!_ "

"Katakan alasan kau kemari bukan seperti yang ada di pikiranku sekarang," geram Karin dengan rahang terkatup kaku, tanpa sadar mengabaikan suara cemas Hinata. Pendar api kekesalan dan ketidakpercayaan membara di kedua mata merahnya. Gemetar kecil lamat-lamat tampak mulai menjamah tubuh Karin.

Neji tidak menyahut, hanya menutup pintu rumah Karin, sebelum kemudian melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Disambarnya ponsel Karin, lalu melihat ID di layar benda tersebut. "Halo, Hinata."

" _Neji-_ nii _? Hei, ada apa dengan Karin? Dia baik-baik saja, kan_?"

"Tidak usah khawatir," sahut Neji dengan suara tenang. Pandangan netranya masih menyorot tajam ke manik mata Karin. "Karin tidak apa-apa. Hanya akan berubah menjadi Fempire-ku. Jadi kurasa kau dan Shion harus menunda acara menginap kalian malam ini di rumah Karin. Dan tetaplah jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata. Sampai nanti."

Klik. Neji mematikan hubungan telepon, lalu meletakkan ponsel Karin di atas meja.

"Fempire-mu?" Karin mendengus kasar, selagi rasa mual mulai menguasai mulut dan tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak sudi meminum darah sialanmu itu."

"Begitu?" Alis Neji terangkat dingin. Satu sudut bibirnya melekuk sinis. "Kau ingin kita mati?"

"Kau—" Baru saja Karin hendak membalas perkataan Neji, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya, merebahkannya di sofa, dan nyaris menindihnya. Sepuluh jemari Neji mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Karin di kedua sisi kepala gadis berambut merah itu.

Netra Karin membulat kaget. Terlalu terperangah oleh posisi intim pertamanya dengan Neji. _Sial! Sial! Sial!_ Karin pun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, sementara berusaha menahan napas, berusaha tidak tergoda oleh aroma harum yang menguar begitu kuat dari leher Neji.

"Tapi, perlu kuingatkan, Uzumaki Karin," Neji kemudian berbisik dengan suara sedingin lapisan es, "kalau kita berdua mati begitu saja, akan ada orang-orang yang sedih, termasuk … Hinata. Kau mau itu terjadi, hmm? Lagi?"

"Sial!" Karin kembali mengumpat, kali ini sepenuhnya mengeluarkan suara garangnya. "Aku membencimu, Hyuuga Neji!" desis Karin kesal sembari mendorong kuat Neji hingga pemuda itu duduk di atas sofa. Dengan gerakan cepat Karin beringsut, melempar kacamatanya ke meja, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pangkuan Neji. Karin pun membuka mulutnya, segera menancapkan taringnya yang telah tumbuh ke leher Neji.

Darah Neji seketika menyentuh indra pengecap Karin, mengaliri tenggorokannya seiring sensasi luar biasa yang belum pernah Karin rasakan mulai menyelimuti setiap sel tubuhnya. Sesaat mampu membuat Karin mematung, dalam hati mengumpat lagi, sebelum kemudian sensasi itu meliar bersamaan dengan dirinya semakin rakus meminum cairan merah itu. Kedua tangan Karin ikut bergerak, semakin sulit menahan diri untuk tidak melarikan jemarinya di helai-helai rambut coklat gelap sang Redmate Hyuuga.

Menyeringai dingin, Neji membenamkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Karin, sementara kedua lengan Neji melingkar kuat di pinggang perempuan bersurai panjang itu. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma Fempire barunya tersebut, semakin memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen pribadinya.

Bibir Neji kemudian menjelajahi kulit leher Karin. Memberikan beberapa ciuman lapar. Beberapa gigitan lembut. Sembari tetap menikmati aroma paling harum yang pernah ia hidu. Aroma yang juga membuat Neji semakin didesak oleh kebutuhan untuk menuntut lebih. Sensasi ketika Karin menghisap darahnya pun membuat Neji semakin menggila oleh hasrat untuk menyentuh lebih.

Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, Neji akhirnya menangkup sisi kepala Karin, menarik gadis itu menjauh dari lehernya. Ditatapnya sejenak sepasang mata _crimson_ di hadapannya, lantas menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Karin dalam kecupan lembut, dan menghapus jejak-jejak darah miliknya. Dengan begitu cepat, Neji kemudian mengubah ciuman itu menjadi seliar gerakan tangannya di punggung Karin.

Karin mengerang pelan. Sekejap otaknya terasa berkabut. Tak ingin kalah, Karin kontan membalas ciuman pertamanya dengan Redmate-nya itu. Begitu dalam. Buas. Tak terkendali.

Tubuh Karin bergetar kecil. Ada gelenyar panas yang diciptakan oleh sentuhan intens itu. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Terbakar.

"Kamarku. Sekarang. Cepat," Karin berdesis tak sabar setelah sedikit menjauh dari bibir Neji, kemudian kembali menyerang bibir itu dengan ciuman ganasnya. Kembali meremas kasar surai panjang Neji.

Neji tak membuang waktu. Ia berdiri, sontak membuat dua tungkai kaki Karin melilit di pinggang Neji. Rangkulan tangan Neji pun menguat di punggung bawah sang Fempire.

Lalu Neji berjalan menuju tangga, masih dengan bibir melekat sepenuhnya dengan bibir Karin. Saling menjamah. Saling menjelajah. Tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah.

Ketika sudah sampai di kamarnya, Karin membiarkan Neji merentangkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dan sedetik kemudian, Karin mengejutkan Redmate-nya itu dengan mengubah cepat posisi mereka, membuat Karin kini berada di atas Neji.

Karin menyeringai puas.

"Brengsek," umpat Neji pelan, menatap Karin garang dengan senyum jengkel yang samar-samar bermain di bibirnya.

"Hmm," Karin hanya bergumam rendah seraya menundukkan kepala. Mula-mula lidah Karin menjilati dua lubang kecil di leher Neji, membuat luka itu menghilang seketika. Lantas Karin membawa bibirnya menjamah titik-titik lain. Mengecup rakus. Menggigit ringan. Menciptakan geraman hasrat muncul dari mulut Neji.

Memilih untuk tidak protes, Neji mendongakkan kepala, memberikan ruang lebih bagi Karin untuk mengeksplorasi lehernya. Kedua tangan Neji pun menyelusup ke balik pakaian Karin, membelai punggung perempuan itu dengan gerakan halus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji menyadari tangan kanan Karin mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja putihnya. Ketika didapatinya penjelajahan Karin mulai meluas, saat itulah Neji segera menangkap satu tangan Karin itu. "Cukup."

Dan Karin pun kembali merasakan punggungnya menyentuh seprai halus di permukaan ranjang.

Mata Karin memicing. Mulutnya terbuka hendak protes, namun kesempatan itu digunakan Neji untuk kembali menerjang Karin dengan ciuman laparnya. Disentuh dan dicecapnya kelembutan di balik bibir Karin, bibir yang membuat pemuda itu semakin menggila oleh kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

Erangan Karin melantun lemah, berganti-gantian dengan geraman kesal ketika mereka berdua saling berusaha untuk menginvasi. Untuk mendominasi. Kemudian dirasakannya bibir Neji terlepas dari kuncian bibirnya, dengan sentuhan lembut nan menggoda beralih menyapu garis rahangnya, dagu, hingga akhirnya mendarat di kulit lehernya.

"Sialan!" Erangan Karin berubah kasar, ketika satu gigitan keras Neji tiba-tiba bersarang di lekuk kanan lehernya. Ruam merah tercipta. Tanda kepemilikan yang akan butuh waktu lama untuk menghilang.

Seringai di bibir Neji sesaat terbit, kemudian bibir itu melayangkan beberapa kecupan dan gigitan keras lainnya di titik lain leher Fempire-nya. Sambil bergumam puas, dinikmatinya remasan tangan Karin yang semakin kasar di rambut panjangnya. Tangan kanan Neji menopang tubuhnya, sedangkan satu tangan lain menyentuh sisi tubuh Karin yang masih tertutupi pakaian dengan belaian menggoda.

"Bibir sialan! Rambut sialan! Tangan sialan!" geram Karin rendah sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengerang. Dipejamkannya mata dengan napas gemetar. "Aku benar-benar membencimu, Neji."

"Hmm. Begitu juga denganku," balas Neji dengan gumaman datar. Perlahan sentuhan bibirnya mendekati telinga Karin. Digigitnya lembut daun telinga milik perempuan itu, lantas lanjut berbisik dingin, "Tapi kau tetap Fempire-ku, Karin. Milikku. Hanya milikku. Dan kau atau pun aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya. Perlu kutambahkan juga kalau kau … tidak kuijinkan untuk dekat dengan laki-laki lain, termasuk laki-laki sialan yang tadi datang ke rumahmu itu. Kau mengerti?"

Alih-alih menunggu jawaban Karin, tangan Neji langsung bergerak cepat saat merobek kasar baju perempuan itu, memaksanya lepas dari badan Karin, lalu melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai.

Keterperangahan melebarkan kedua mata Karin. Sejenak membuatnya diam membeku. "Brengsek," umpat Karin kemudian dalam desisan garang. Lalu tangannya membalas serangan Neji, dengan buas menyentak kemeja tipis pemuda Hyuuga itu, hingga tiga kancing yang belum sempat Karin buka sebelumnya kini terlepas dari jahitannya.

Neji menahan seringai jengkelnya agar tidak muncul. Oh, betapa ia kini semakin sulit untuk tidak menikmati fakta bahwa sosok keras dan kasar ini yang menjadi Fempire-nya. Miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Neji dan orangtuanya mengunjungi keluarga Hinata yang telah pindah rumah, Neji dan Karin sudah saling mengibarkan bendera permusuhan. Mereka saling bersaing untuk merebut perhatian Hinata.

Neji adalah anak tunggal, dan hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang ia miliki sebagai adik sepupunya, saudara terdekatnya. Karin pun anak tunggal, dan hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang mau berteman dengannya, yang sanggup bertahan dengan sifat kerasnya, tetangga barunya yang polos dan sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri meski mereka seumuran.

Lalu Hyuuga Hanabi hadir ke dunia setahun kemudian, mulai sedikit melunakkan permusuhan dan persaingan mereka. Namun eksistensi berwujud gadis mungil nan ceria itu tak bertahan lama. Delapan tahun berikutnya mereka kehilangan sosok itu, membuat permusuhan itu semakin keras, tapi juga … membuat kerja sama terbentuk kuat di antara keduanya untuk saling menjaga yang masih ada di hidup mereka.

Dan Neji pun baru mengetahui identitas keluarganya, identitas dirinya sebagai calon Redmate ketika beranjak usia 15 tahun. Demikian juga dengan identitas keluarga Uzumaki, yang sudah bersahabat lama dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

Karin baru mengetahui identitas keluarganya, identitas dirinya sebagai calon Fempire ketika menginjak umur 15 tahun. Demikian juga dengan identitas keluarga Hyuuga, yang sudah berkawan lama dengan keluarga Uzumaki.

Firasat itu ada. Tumbuh seiring waktu sejak hari pertama identitas asli mereka terkuak. Namun tak satu pun dari Neji atau Karin ingin percaya dengan firasat itu. Tak satu pun dari keduanya ingin terus berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan mereka tercipta untuk saling memiliki. Untuk saling menghidupi. Untuk saling berpasangan sebagai Redmate dan Fempire suatu saat nanti.

Dan … kini di sinilah mereka. Saling berhadapan. Saling menyerang. Saling berlomba melepas sisa pakaian pasangan mereka masing-masing, hingga akhirnya berhenti dengan napas memburu ketika tubuh mereka telah sepenuhnya polos. Telah sepenuhnya bebas dari kain-kain yang sebelumnya terasa sangat mengganggu indra penglihatan mereka.

Mata perak Neji melebar oleh keterpesonaan. Netra merah Karin membulat oleh keterkesimaan. Keduanya terpaku. Beku. Kelu.

Kepala Neji lantas merendah. Kedua tangan menangkup pipi Karin. Bibir menyentuhkan ciuman keras pada bibir sang Fempire.

Kepala Karin ikut tengadah. Sepasang tangan mencengkeram rambut Neji. Bibir menyapukan kecupan lapar pada bibir sang Redmate.

Ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen kembali hadir, bibir keduanya berhenti saling mengait. Tangan bergerilya ke tempat lain. Kepala terbenam ke titik lain.

"Oh, astaga!" Karin mengembuskan napas gemetarnya, dengan kesepuluh jemari mencakar ringan punggung pemuda itu.

"Milikku. Milikku. Milikku," bisik Neji berulang-ulang kali, sembari perlahan menyerang setiap jengkal kulit halus Karin dengan usapan menggoda dari bibirnya. Dengan belaian lembut dari telapak, punggung dan jemari tangannya. Pun dengan gigitan ringan serta tajam dari geliginya.

Karin mengerang pelan. Menggeram lemah. Menggeliat kecil. Juga melengkungkan tubuh setiap kali gelombang panas menerjang, menyapu keseluruhan dirinya dalam kenikmatan manis, hingga gelenyar hasrat itu kembali muncul. Lagi dan lagi. Semakin mendesak. Semakin menuntut. "Sialan!" lirih Karin di sela-sela deru napasnya.

Mengikuti insting, Neji mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, dan meremas kuat pergelangan tangan Karin di kedua sisi kepala gadis Uzumaki itu. Wajah mereka kini berhadapan. Ada gairah sarat emosi di mata rubi Karin, Neji bisa melihat itu, juga keinginan untuk menantang, mendominasi, dan mengalahkan.

"Lepas!" tuntut Karin, sambil berusaha membebaskan tangan serta tubuhnya dari perangkap Neji. Mata mendelik. Gigi bergemeletuk.

"Tidak," Neji bergumam rendah, lantas menggigit ringan rahang Karin. "Tidak untuk yang pertama."

Neji kemudian membungkuk, sekali lagi meleburkan bibirnya dengan bibir Karin dalam ciuman panas. Dibawanya tangan Karin hingga mengelilingi lehernya.

Karin menyambut sentuhan itu dengan geraman nyalang. Cengkeraman jemarinya di surai panjang Neji menguat, seiring semakin menggilanya gerakan bibir mereka.

Batas itu lantas muncul beberapa detik kemudian, membuat Neji kontan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Karin. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma Fempire-nya, bersamaan dengan bibirnya beralih mengecup kening Karin.

Kelopak mata Karin sontak menutup, berupaya menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba ingin tumpah ketika merasakan sapuan lembut itu. Kecupan yang membuatnya tak lagi bisa menolak, tak lagi bisa menyangkal akan kehadiran sebentuk perasaan untuk sang Redmate.

"Fempire-ku. Milikku. Kau hanya milikku, Karin," bisik Neji dengan nada posesif di pelipis Karin, sementara dengan perlahan-lahan … dibawanya Karin menuju penyatuan pertama mereka.

Lagi, Karin mengerang dengan suara gemetar yang terdengar seperti musik merdu di telinga Neji. Segera Karin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Redmate-nya itu. Dua gigi taringnya tenggelam ke balik kulit, membebaskan dahaga yang tertahan akan darah Neji.

Ledakan hasrat yang manis menggeletarkan tubuh mereka. Riak emosi yang panas menyatukan jiwa mereka. Pelepasan pertama saling diraih, hingga menciptakan rasa mendamba lebih.

Malam telah menggantikan senja. Keduanya tidak ada yang menyadari. Terlalu larut oleh irama memabukkan dari gerakan dan sentuhan pasangan mereka. Keduanya masih ingin saling mengisi. Saling memenuhi satu sama lain.

Sekian menit kemudian, Neji akhirnya melepaskan diri, terlentang dengan napas terengah-engah di samping Karin. Satu lengan Neji meraih tubuh Karin, memeluk Fempire-nya itu sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Karin meringkuk. Tangan kanannya melekat di dada Neji, puas saat merasakan jantung Redmate-nya bergemuruh kencang. "Jadi … kau yang justru akan menginap malam ini di sini?" tanya Karin, pura-pura kesal.

"Ck! Tidak usah protes. Kalian bertiga masih bisa mencari malam lain untuk mengadakan _Pajama Party_ bodoh itu." Neji menggenggam tangan kanan Karin, mendekatkannya ke bibir, dan mencium buku-buku jemari Karin. "Karena malam ini kau sepenuhnya milikku. Tapi aku harus ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil pakaianku, lalu aku akan kembali kemari," lanjut Neji, kemudian bangkit sambil menyisir surai di sisi kepalanya dengan lima jemari. Sepasang mata bulannya menatap Karin dengan intens. "Kita perlu mandi."

Dengusan Karin terlontar geli. "Kita? Seperti aku bersedia begitu saja mandi bersamamu."

Neji menaikkan alis. Lalu dengan gerakan gesit, Neji meraup tubuh Karin, dan membawa gadis bersurai merah menyala itu duduk di pangkuannya. Dirangkulnya pinggang Karin dengan gestur posesif. "Aku tidak mau menerima protes dari mulut sialan ini," timpal Neji tajam, sesaat menggigit lembut bibir bawah Karin.

Karin hanya bergeming sambil menyipitkan mata. Lalu lengan Karin mengelilingi leher Neji, meremas rambut panjang kesukaannya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin nanti aku yang ada di atasmu," Karin berbisik garang dengan pandangan mengancam. "Dan aku juga tidak mau menerima protes lagi dari mulut sialan ini," lanjut Karin, lantas menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka.

Satu ujung mulut Neji melengkung, mengukir tipis sebentuk seringai kesal. Namun tidak ada protes dari bibirnya ketika membalas ciuman itu sama liarnya dengan sang Fempire.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Fujimura Shion merengut kecil sembari bertolak pinggang. Kepalanya tengadah. Kilat nyalang di sepasang netra ungu Shion tertuju pada sebuah novel. Novel itu berada di rak yang paling atas, di satu deretan rak yang menampakkan novel-novel terbitan lama.

"Ck! Kucoba saja dulu," Shion berucap mantap, lalu menjijitkan kaki dengan satu tangan mencoba meraih novel itu, novel fantasi dengan sampul yang membuat Shion tertarik pada pandangan pertama.

Akan tetapi, setelah mencoba sebisanya, tetap saja tangan Shion kesulitan menjangkau novel tersebut. Padahal tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Menggeram keki, Shion akhirnya berhenti berjinjit. Di saat itulah ada sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Shion, dengan mudah mengambil novel yang perempuan bersurai kuning itu inginkan.

Shion mematung kaget. Dengan cepat diputarnya tubuh, seketika berhadapan dengan sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi. Shion mendongak, dan kini bertatapan dengan dua bola mata coklat di seraut wajah yang tertutupi oleh masker. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sosok itu kemudian memberikan novel yang ada di tangannya pada Shion. "Ah. Umm. Terima kasih," ujar Shion sambil menerima benda tersebut. Sekilas diliriknya ada dua buku tebal tengah dibawa oleh tangan lain dari pemuda itu. _Ugh. Buku tentang kesehatan?_

"Sama-sama," sosok itu membalas dengan suara serak, lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Shion mengerutkan kening. _Apa dia sedang sakit?_ Belum sempat otaknya lanjut berpikir, Shion dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Hinata di belakangnya. Sebelumnya gadis itu sedang melihat-lihat novel di rak lain sambil menelepon Karin.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Shion.

Ada kilau ketidakpercayaan di sepasang mata _lilac_ Hinata, bercampur dengan pendar kebahagiaan. "Karin …. Dia …. Astaga!" Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Hah? Ada apa memangnya dengan Karin?" Shion mengguncang ringan pundak Hinata dengan satu tangan. "Cepat beri tahu aku, Hinata!"

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, memastikan di dekat mereka tidak terlalu ada banyak orang, lalu Hinata berbisik takjub, "Karin mungkin saat ini sudah berubah jadi Fempire, Shion."

"Apa?" pekik Shion kencang, membuat banyak kepala berputar cepat ke arahnya dan Hinata.

"Sshh. Shion, kau ini!" Hinata melekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, lalu membungkuk beberapa kali ke orang-orang itu sambil meminta maaf atas gangguan yang dibuat oleh sang sahabat.

"Siapa? Siapa yang menjadi Redmate dari Karin, Hinata?" Shion kemudian bertanya, kali ini dengan suara pelan penuh rasa penasaran. Namun raut keterkejutan masih membayang nyata di wajahnya.

Senyum Hinata terulas lebar. "Neji- _nii_ ," jawabnya singkat dengan desahan bahagia.

Mata Shion sontak semakin membulat lebar. Lantas tawanya pecah. Kembali menciptakan tolehan kaget dari banyak kepala, bersamaan dengan munculnya desisan dan decakan kesal.

"Ups." Shion segera menutup mulutnya, lalu meringis dan segera membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Hinata menghela napas pendek. Kepalanya kemudian menggeleng heran sambil terkikik tanpa suara.

"Belum sebulan Karin berulang tahun yang ke-16, dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi …." Shion terkekeh ringan. "Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Dengan Neji- _nii_ pula."

"Sesuai dugaanku." Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Ya. Ternyata memang benar," timpal Shion, masih dengan suara rendah agar tidak mengganggu suasana toko buku yang menjadi tempat kini mereka berada. "Tapi aku bisa membayangkan mereka pasti sebelumnya saling bertengkar dulu. Karin tidak akan langsung terima begitu saja."

"Pastinya," Hinata menyahut, disusul tawa merdunya berkumandang pelan.

"Jadi … karena malam ini kita batal menginap di rumah Karin, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku?" tawar Shion dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar.

"Rumah?" Hinata menelengkan kepala. "Buatku lebih tepat disebut dengan istana."

Mata Shion berputar kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut tipis. "Rumahku tidak sebesar itu, Hinata. Jadi bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

"Aku mau saja. Tapi aku harus meminta ijin dulu pada orangtuaku."

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku juga akan berbicara pada Paman dan Bibi," tambah Shion. "Akan kupastikan kau baik-baik saja selama berada di rumahku."

"Tidak usah ikut terlalu berlebihan begitu." Giliran Hinata yang merengut. Lalu seulas senyum terbit lagi di bibir Hinata. "Dua bulan lagi kau yang akan berulang tahun yang ke-16, Shion."

Shion berkedip cepat. Kemudian mendengus. "Aku harap aku tidak seperti Karin, yang langsung berubah menjadi Fempire saat baru berumur 16 tahun. Aku masih berharap setidaknya aku berubah saat aku sudah lebih dewasa lagi. Mungkin saat berumur … 20 tahun?"

"Kau bercanda?" Hinata bertanya dalam bisikan kaget. "Maksudku … kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kau berubah menjadi Fempire pada umur 20 tahun kau otomatis akan hamil, Shion?"

"Iya. Aku tahu." Shion menggembungkan pipi. "Hanya saja aku ingin bisa menjadi lebih dewasa saat waktuku tiba nanti. Aku tidak yakin Redmate-ku akan tahan dengan sifatku jika aku berubah justru saat masih berumur 16 tahun, seperti Karin."

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Tidak usah pesimis begitu. Siapapun yang menjadi Redmate-mu, dan kapan pun waktumu tiba menjadi Fempire nanti, akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu."

Alis Shion melengkung, lantas ia terkekeh kecil. "Yeah. Akan kuingat kata-katamu itu, Hinata," sahut Shion seraya menatap novel tebal di tangannya.

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Well, maunya sebenernya citrus buat NejiKarin itu seimplisit mungkin, paling gak yang kaya SasuHina di Bloody Fate, tapi … karena mereka pasangan yang 'rough', jadi aku susah juga kalo gak buat yang sedikit mendetail. Shishishi~ Tapi semoga masih dalam level eksplisit yang aman (?).**

 **Buat Side Story II khusus UtaShion bakalan nyusul. Tapi belum tahu kapan. *plaaak***

 **Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
